To Keep My Love Safe
by MeeshSG
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, is an agent who works undercover for long periods of time. when his boss call him and his lover, Iruka Umino, into her office to tell them that Iruka will be his partner, his whole world is turned upside down as his personal and professional lives mix, will he be able to keep his love safe? AU,Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys im back :3. here's my First Naruto fan fic, i now have 2 weeks off college so ill be able to update on a regular basis :). anyway on with the fic

Warnings: Language, violence, MxM,OCC-ness, fluff, lemons-later chapters-, spelling and grammar.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters...ever

* * *

IrukaUmino pulled his hair brown hair into a ponytail and tied it of with a piece red ribbon. He stretched and his shoulders popped. He rubbed his eyes tiredly; he was waiting up for his lover who was due home from his latest assignment. He sighed and lent back against the chair he was sat in and closed his eyes. He must of fell asleep because he was woken by a pair of chapped lips pressing against his, his brown eyes opened slowly and they met the multicolored pair of his lover, Kakashi Hatake. Iruka smiled lazily against Kakashi's lips and whispered,

"Welcome home Kashi"

Kakashi smiled and pulled back, he could feel Iruka's eyes running over him for injuries, to this he huffed out a laugh,

"Im fine Ruka, just a few bruises" He said

"Hmm"

Kakashi put his hand under Iruka's chin and nudged his head up and said "Im fine, all I want to do is go to bed and fall asleep next to you"

Iruka smiled and took Kakashi's hand, his tanned skin making Kakashi's pale skin look whiter than normal, he stood and led Kakashi to their room., he stopped and began to push off his jacket, once the jacket hit the floor he began to unbutton Kakashi's shirt, the white shirt fell to the floor to reveal Kakashi's muscular chest to him, he frowned when he spotted dark blotches on the stark white skin, so he lent forward and kissed each bruise he could see, each bruise he kissed Kakashi let out a quiet sigh. When Iruka was done, he unbuckled Kakashi's belt and he pulled it off with a quiet snap, he flicked the button on the jeans that Kakashi was wearing and they fell to the floor, he didn't have to bother with the shoes, socks, or mask, because Kakashi had done that when he came home. Iruka took his hand and pulled him onto the bed, they lay next to each other and he ran his hand over Kakashi's face, tracing his jaw, his lips, his nose and his closed eyes, he ran his thumb over the scar on the left side of his face, he pulled the covers over them and curled up next to Kakashi and snuggled into his chest, pressing a kiss in the center on Kakashi's chest he said,

"Im glad your home Kashi"

With that, he fell asleep in Kakashi's arms, finally being able to get a full night sleep.

The next morning he woke to an empty bed, his body shot up from the mattress and he looked around frantically, he pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed,_ must have been a dream_ he thought to himself as he pulled himself out of the comfort of his bed. He padded to the kitchen and yawned, when his eyes opened he spotted his lover standing at the stove cooking bacon, a slow smile appeared on his lips and he felt tears prick to his eyes, _he's really home._ Without thinking, he walked up behind Kakashi, slipped his arms around his waist, placed his head in the middle of his back, and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of gunpowder and the solution Kakashi used to clean his weapons. He felt tears trickle down his cheeks as he thought of all the nightmares he had had of Kakashi not coming home, he hadn't noticed that he was in Kakashi's arms until he heard his heartbeat under his ear,

"Shhhh, don't cry my Ruka, im home and im safe shh"

Kakashi rubbed small circles on the bottom of Iruka's back, he pressed his lips to Iruka's head, mumbled sweet words into his ear, and tried to calm him down, and they stood like this for a short while until Iruka pulled back. Kakashi bowed his head slightly and pressed his lips against Iruka's, his lips molded them selves into Iruka's, his soft smooth lips was a complete difference to his rough chapped pair. He heard Iruka sigh and push back deepening the kiss, Kakashi ran his tongue over the seam of Iruka's lips and the soft lips opened for him and he slid his tongue into the warm, moist cavern that was Iruka's mouth. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist and pulled himself closer to his lover, their bodies slotted together perfectly. Kakashi groaned when Iruka's tongue came into play, the wet muscle caressed his in a battle for dominance, the battle that Kakashi won. They eventually separated to breath, Kakashi ran his tongue over his lips, tasting the salt from Iruka's tears, and he reached up and swiped his thumbs over Iruka's cheeks,

"Feel better" Kakashi asked in a hushed voice

"Yeah, I missed you so much Kashi" Iruka said in a quiet broken voice

Kakashi placed a kiss on Iruka's fore head and pulled him to his chest and said,

"Tsunade, has given me a couple of weeks off, y'know for recuperation, so im not leaving for a while Ruka"

Iruka sighed and relaxed into Kakashi's chest, he felt Kakashi's hands slide down his back and rest on his ass; he smirked into his chest and placed a kiss on his left peck, he sucked slightly on the skin making Kakashi moan. Kakashi gripped the back of Iruka's thighs and pulled him up making Iruka wrap his legs around Kakashi's waist, Kakashi reached behind him and turned off the stove, he walked back towards the bedroom and dropped them both onto the bed and he kissed Iruka hard on the mouth, he pushed his tongue past his lips and moaned when Iruka rolled his hips up into his, there erections rubbed against each other through the thin material of their boxers, Kakashi instinctively rolled his hips down. They did this for a while until a thin film of sweat coated their bodies, there breathing had turned into panting, just as Kakashi reached for Iruka's boxers the phone rang and both men froze, there eyes locked and Kakashi saw the vein in Iruka's forehead twitch in annoyance, Kakashi groaned and rolled off his love and reached for the phone knowing who would be on the end, he put it to his ear and said,

"I swear to god someone better be dying or ill kill someone"

_ "Now Now, Kakashi no need for that"_

"What do you want Tsunade?" Kakashi asked trying to control his breathing

_ "I have a new assignment for you, and before you bitch I know I just gave you time off but I need my best guy for this"_

Kakashi took a deep breath and looked at Iruka, there eyes locked and he saw the hurt in his eyes, "you know Iruka is pissed at you, when do I come in," He asked

_"I need you in by midday tomorrow, oh and Kakashi, bring Iruka" _with that she put the phone down.

Kakashi pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it confused, he could feel Iruka's eyes on him, he turned his head and he said,

"She wants me to bring you"

"What why?" Iruka asked

"Fuck if I know, all I know is that she wants me there by midday tomorrow and wants me to bring you"

Iruka huffed and got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, Kakashi watched as his lover walked to the bathroom and he saw how stiff and tense his shoulders were, he jumped when the door slammed and winced when he heard the lock click. Iruka sat on the floor and rested his head in his hands, he was so pissed, he had just gotten Kakashi back and now Tsunade wanted him back. What confused him more was that she wanted him to go too, what did she want to do, put him through more pain by making him listen to what Kakashi had to do, how long he would be gone for and listen to the details of who Kakashi had to pretend to be, Iruka wasn't strong enough to do that, he could feel the trail of hot tears run down his cheeks, he jumped when he heard Kakashi knock on the door and call for him,

"Ruka, you okay"

Iruka cleared his throat "Yeah" he lied "ill be out in a minute"

" Kay, ill go make some tea"

Iruka heard Kakashi walk away and pulled himself up off the floor, he walked over to the sink and ran the cold water, he placed his hands underneath it and waited for his cupped hands to fill, when they did he lent down and splashed the frigid water over his face and shivered when some of it landed on his back. He flicked his hands to get the excess water off them and turned off the tap, he grabbed a towel, rubbed it over his face, and threw it back on the pile on the side; he unlocked the door and walked out.

Kakashi sat at the table reading Icha Icha, he looked up momentarily when he heard Iruka walk into the kitchen and sit across from him, seeing the broken look on his lovers face he put the book down and reached over and placed his hand on Iruka's,

"Talk to me Ruka"

"You just got back Kashi and now she wants you to go god knows where for how ever long it takes while ill probably be sat here waiting for the letter telling me that your not coming back home because your dead"

"That's not going to happen Ruka, I promi-"he didn't finish as Iruka cut him off,

"Don't, Don't make promises you cant keep Kashi"

"I can promise it Iruka; I will come home to you always"

"Then why does she want me to go, so she can make me listen to all the bullshit that you have to do and watch you turn into the person you have to pretend to be, I cant do that Kashi, I cant sit at home while I know all the details of who you have to pretend to be and knowing that one slip…" He stopped to take a deep breath "That one slip up can get you killed"

Without even looking at his lover Kakashi knew that Iruka was angry, he could feel the way his hand trembled under his , he could hear it in the way he spoke, and Kakashi knew he had a right to be angry, Kakashi hated making Iruka wait for him to get home, he hated his Iruka looking after him when he came home beaten and bruised when he had to fight his way out, he hated the lifestyle he lead but it was in his blood, His farther was like him and he followed in his footsteps, hopefully not all of them. Kakashi couldn't think of a way to reassure his lover that he would come home safe, so the rest of the day was tense between them, they avoided each other, only spoke to each other when it was necessary, until they went to bed that night. Kakashi stared at Iruka's back, is eyes tracing the smooth tanned flesh and muscle. He slowly slid over to Iruka's side of the bed and slipped his arm around his loves waist and pulled him tight to his chest, he felt Iruka relax into his chest and entwine his fingers with the hand that was resting on his hip, Kakashi kissed Iruka's shoulder and whispered,

" I love you, Iruka Umino"

He felt Iruka pull himself tighter to him, Kakashi closed his eyes, but he was lucid enough to hear the quiet,

" I love you too, Kakashi Hatake"

The next morning they woke in a tangle of limbs, it took them a couple of minutes to work out which limbs belonged to witch body, you would have thought it would have been an easy job seeing as Iruka was so tanned and Kakashi was so pale, but it was kind of hard for either one of them to concentrate when one of them had the others cock poking them in the hip and the other had their hands shoved down the others boxers squeezing their ass. Iruka opened his eyes and moaned when Kakashi gave a particularly hard squeeze on his ass,

" Kashi, c'mon we gotta get up" Iruka said between moans

" Nope don't wanna"

Kakashi nibbled Iruka's neck, he then sucked on the same spot, determined to leave a hickey on the tanned skin, he dug his teeth into the skin slightly and sucked hard on the spot, after a few seconds he pulled back and admired his handy work, his head was suddenly yanked up and a pair of soft lips covered his, he moaned when Iruka's tongue slid against his, he rolled them over so Iruka was pinned under him, he rolled his hips down into Iruka's, this earned him a moan from the man under him, determine to make love to his Iruka, he reached down and yanked Iruka's boxers down then pulled his off, there erections rubbed together earning moans from them both, Kakashi put three fingers against Iruka's who sucked them in automatically, he ran this tongue over the fingers in his mouth, me whined a little when Kakashi pulled them away from his mouth. Kakashi placed one of his fingers at Iruka's entrance, just as he was about to push his index finger into the willing man below him the phone rang and Iruka growled,

" your boss is a fucking cock blocking whore"

This made Kakashi laugh, this got him a foot in the stomach, and he reached over and picked up the phone,

" I have three hours until I have to come in, what do you want"

_" Kakashi I need you to come in earlier, we need to get you briefed and on the mission as soon as possible"_

"fine" Kakashi said and put the phone down.

Kakashi and Iruka showered ,dressed and were on the way to the headquarters where Kakashi worked, Kakashi linked his fingers with Iruka's, signaling to his workers that he was off limits, he walked to Tsunade's office, he walked in without knocking and behind the desk sat a woman with blond hair and brown eyes, her large bust was spilling out of her green shirt,

"Kakashi what have I told you about knocking!" she shouted and Iruka flinched slightly

Kakashi shrugged and tugged Iruka into the room, they sat in the chairs across from her and Iruka couldn't help but narrow his eyes slightly at the woman, its not like he could help it, the woman was being a cock block!. She slid a file towards Kakashi, he grabbed it off the table and opened it, his eyes skimmed over the file, and he frowned and looked up at Tsunade,

"I have a partner, you know I work better alone"

Tsunade smiled," That's why I asked you to bring Iruka, he's your partner"

Time seemed to have stopped; both men looked at each other then simultaneously shouted,

" WHAT!"

* * *

So what do you think, good? bad? so terrible you want to cry? Let me know in that box below*points to comment box* yep that box:)

Thankyou for taking time to read it, it means allot to me!

Anyway before i start rambling ill just go now...

Till next time,

Meesh :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys , im back... So here's the second chapter, i hope you all like it. thank you to the people who reviewed and Followed and even read this fic, it means a lot to me so thank you. I would like to wish you all a very merry Christmas :3, so before i start rambling on with the story.

Warnings: same as first chapter.

Disclaimer: i dont own any characters.

* * *

The air was thick in Tsunade's office; Kakashi had a white-knuckle grip on his chair, whilst Iruka was trying to come to terms with what Tsunade had said, his heart thumped fast in his chest, his hands shook slightly in his lap, he didn't realize that Kakashi was protesting against it until he heard his name said,

"No, not a chance Tsunade, I am not taking Iruka with me, no chance"

Iruka looked at Kakashi, he bit his lip, Iruka knew that he had no training on how to be someone else but at least he would be with Kakashi and know that he was safe,

"Kashi, maybe it's a good idea," Iruka said quietly

Kakashi looked at him, a deep scowl was set on his features, and his eyes ran over Iruka's face to see if he was joking. Iruka locked his eyes with Kakashi's; Kakashi blinked and shook his head,

"How is that a good idea, you have no training for this, you're not supposed to be a part of my professional life Ruka, im not willing to take that risk, not with you"

Iruka sighed, "If it means that I get to stay with you and not have to worry about you being killed, im willing to take that risk"

Iruka held Kakashi's gaze, his eyes silently pleading with the white haired man to let him go with him. Iruka could see Kakashi's jaw tense under his mask; the man eventually sighed and said,

"Fine, but you don't leave my side, not for one second, you do what I tell you and for the love of my sanity, keep yourself out of trouble"

Iruka nodded and reached over and took Kakashi's hand in his, they turned back to Tsunade and she smiled slightly at them,

"Now that you two have finished with the domestic, ill give you your covers. Kakashi, you are going to be a gang leader looking to take over the other gang's territories, except one Orochimaru's sector, you'll have to persuade him to work with you to take over the other territories, and then you take him out. Understood"

Kakashi swallowed thickly and nodded. Tsunade turned to Iruka,

"Your cover is to be Kakashi's right hand man and lover, you'll have to do as he says without question or Orochimaru won't trust you. If things get sticky Iruka I hope you can take care of yourself"

"I can" Iruka replied

Kakashi tightened his grip on his lovers hand, thousands of thoughts ran through his head as he thought of the many ways that Iruka could be killed, a feeling of dread flooded through his chest at the thought of never being able to see the loving look in Iruka's eyes as he looked at him in the morning, Kakashi shook his head slightly to banish the images in his head, he looked at Tsunade and said,

"Where's our base of operations"

"There's a large house a few miles south of here, you'll have a select number of ANBU with you, they will take orders from you and Iruka, and they will have covers too. The assignment will last for however long it takes to gain Orochimaru's trust. You'll be equipped with weapons and enough money for length of the assignment. There will be clothes at the house, so you wont need to go home to pack, we will make sure that no one goes near you apartment, there's a car waiting for you outside So do you have any questions before you leave?"

Both Iruka and Kakashi shook their heads and stood, Kakashi still held to folder in one hand and held Iruka's in his other, they walked out of the office without saying goodbye to Tsunade. They walked out to the car, the back door was already open so Kakashi slid in and pulled Iruka with him and pulled him to his side and pressed his face into his lovers hair, breathing in the shampoo his lover used he sighed and tightened his grip. Iruka snuggled into his side and closed his eyes, he didn't hear the door shut or the engine start, he just listened to the rhythmic beating of Kakashi's heart. They stayed silent until Kakashi broke it,

"This is a bad idea you know"

"But it could also be a good idea too, this is the only way Ill know your safe" Iruka whispered

"You don't have to worry about me Ruka, im always precautious when im on an assignment, I always make sure ill come back to you, so you don't get that letter, ill never do that to you, ever"

Iruka pulled himself tighter against Kakashi, "im not taking that chance, for too long ive been sat at home worrying about you Kashi, me coming along will make it easier for me not to worry because ill be with you, ill be able to protect you"

Kakashi sighed and kissed his lovers head, his eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror and saw no eyes looking back at him so he lifted his hand and nudged Iruka's chin so he lifted his head, he then reached up and tugged his mask down and leaned down and kissed Iruka hard on the mouth, he forced his tongue past Iruka's lips and swallowed the moan that came from his lover. Kakashi maneuvered them so Iruka straddled his waist; Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulled them closer to deepen the kiss. The wet muscles battled for dominance, they pushed, stroked and fought against each other until Iruka gave in and let Kakashi win the battle for dominance. Kakashi could feel himself become harder by the second when Iruka shifted to get more comfortable, he grabbed Iruka's hips and pulled back to growl lowly

"Stop moving Ruka"

To that, Iruka grinned and rolled his hips slowly down into Kakashi's, to stop himself from moaning loudly Kakashi bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, his grip tightened on Iruka's hips to keep him still. Iruka lent down and licked the blood off Kakashi's lip and hummed,

"Feeling embarrassed Kashi?" Iruka whispered to him

"No, im half tempted to flip you over and fuck you raw, but we have an audience" Kakashi murmured huskily.

Iruka reached up and pulled Kakashi's mask back up and slid off his lap, he placed his legs in Kakashi's lap to hide the mans erection and said,

"Maybe later, even if im aroused to fuck, I need to know more about Orochimaru"

Kakashi shifted and looked at Iruka and said,

"Orochimaru is very smart, a genius even, he has a twisted mind, and it's been like that since he was a child. When he was younger, he was part of a gang known as the Three Legendary Shinobi; he was given this title by someone who he thought with in a turf war"

"You said Three Legendary Shinobi, who were the other two," Iruka asked

Kakashi chuckled a bit, "That would be my lovely boss, Tsunade and her friend Jiraiya"

Iruka's eyes widened slightly, "Wait, you boss was in a gang? Then how in the hell is she Head honcho of some cooperation that I have no idea what it's called. And Jiraiya, aint that the perverted guy who kept grabbing my ass at the Christmas party?"

"That would be the one and I don't know how she became boss lady but she did." Kakashi rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands "when we meet with Orochimaru, I want you to stay close to me, I can protect you better if your close to me" He looked at Iruka, "Promise me you'll stay close to me"

Iruka pulled Kakashi's hands away from his eyes. He held the pale hands in his tanned ones and locked his eyes with his lovers,

"I promise Kashi, tell me more about Orochimaru"

Kakashi told him about Orochimaru's past about how he was a member of ANBU before he left Konoha, abandoning his life as an ANBU agent and abandoning his friends. He also told him about the things that he had done to children. Once Kakashi was finished Iruka felt sick, but Kakashi could see rage burning in his lover's eyes. Kakashi ran his hands over his lover's legs while Iruka looked out the window in deep thought. They traveled for what seemed like hours, the sun was setting by the time they reached their destination; Iruka climbed out of the car and stretched his aching body,

"Few miles my ass" Iruka grumbled and Kakashi laughed at his lovers pout.

Kakashi looked at the driver who threw a set of keys to him, Kakashi nodded his thanks to the man and walked over to Iruka and took his hand and entwined their fingers. They walked up the graveled driveway and up a set of marble steps, Kakashi put the key in the in the lock and twisted it. The door swung open and opened up into a large foyer with high ceilings and natural light, directly in front of them was a wide solid wood staircase that lead up to the second floor, Iruka let go of Kakashi's hand and walked into the room to the left of them, in this room it was filled with a large corner sofa in the middle of the room with a large television hung on the wall. There was a large window, which gave a view of the woods at the back of the house; there was a large wood burning fire under the television. An oak coffee table had the remotes for the television on it. Shaking his head he walked further into the room and spotted another door, he walked over to it and pushed it open, he walked in and found out it was the kitchen/dining room. In the middle of the room, there was a large glass dining table with about ten chairs around it, in the middle of the table there was a large vase of flowers, which were in vibrant colors. Waling past the dining table he walked into the large open plan kitchen, _at least ill be able to cook,_ he thought as he looked at the different cooking utensils and smiled. He backtracked and walked back into the foyer to find Kakashi gone, shrugging he went to explore more. He walked to his left and pushed the door open, inside was a large office, he walked in to find Kakashi sat in the large leather chair. The chair was behind a large solid wood desk with intricate carving on the front of it, the carvings were of dragons and samurais, and he looked at Kakashi and smiled,

"It suits you, being behind a desk being all macho and shit"

Kakashi chuckled and said, "So you don't think im macho enough without the desk"

"Yeah, you're my white haired macho man" Iruka said with a slight laugh

Kakashi pulled his mask down and smirked "Would it be considered macho if I fucked you on the desk"

Iruka smirked and turned around to walk out of the room; he looked over his shoulder and said, "I look forward to it"

He walked out of the room to explore some more; he walked up the large staircase to the second floor. He stopped and looked over the balcony that looked over the foyer, the tiled floor had a pattern of cherry blossoms going through the black backing tiles, Iruka smiled and walked towards the door to his right. He grabbed the handle and opened the door, he walked into the room and inside was a large four-poster bed, and the bed was covered with thick sheets and large pillows, the sheets were white as were the pillows, there were a few scatter pillows that were red. Iruka walked over to the bed and ran his hand over them, he sighed at the softness under his fingers, he looked around the room and saw a large closet, he walked over and pulled the doors open and gasped, there were a large handful of t-shirts in his and Kakashi's size, jeans too. There were a number of suits in both sizes, there were an assortment of ties and different colored shirts too, he looked down and there were numerous pairs of shoes. Iruka lifted his hand and rubbed his forehead, sighing he closed the door and walked backwards to the bed, when he felt it hit the back of his legs he fell backwards onto it, Iruka hummed when his body relaxed into the mattress, he closed his eyes and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Kakashi wandered the house with his hands shoved in his pockets; he wandered through the kitchen and into the large back yard. There was a pool in the middle of the yard and a steam house to the left of it, there was an outside gym to down the far end of the yard. A large fence surrounded the yard but the woods that surrounded it gave it extra privacy. His phone vibrated in his pocket making him jump, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it knowing that it would be his boss,

"Hello"

_"Kakashi, I hope you and Iruka like your new home"_

"You sure out did yourself Tsunade"

Tsunade laughed, "I_ do try Kakashi. I just though id let you know that the rest of your team will be over tomorrow; this gives you and Iruka enough time to get settled in and to spend some time together"_

"Who's the rest of my team?" Kakashi asked

"_Konoha 11_"

Kakashi hmmed, he knew that they were the best people in what they do " Great, now if you don't mind im going to find Iruka and fuck him over that nice desk you provided" Kakashi said bluntly and put the phone down.

He walked back into the house and up the stairs to find Iruka. He walked to the room where the door was open, he walked in and stopped in his tracks and smiled lovingly at the sight he saw, Iruka was curled up in the middle of the bed with his head resting on his arm and his hair mussed up. Kakashi chuckled slightly and sighed,

"I guess the desk can wait"

With that Kakashi walked out of the room and closed the door and let his lover sleep after an exhausting day.

* * *

so there it is, i hope you all liked it, let me know in that box down below *points to box* yep that box there.

Merry Christmas, Until next time

Meesh :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys and Gals, Here's the next chapter, sorry for the large gap between this update and the last. for some reason this chapter was hard to write. but now its done and i hope you all like it.

Warnings: Occ-ness, language, Lemon, spelling and grammar

Disclaimer: do not own anything.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes, he sat up slowly and winced at the pain in his neck, he looked around and saw that he had fell asleep in his new office, he rolled his neck to try to take some of the stiffness out of it. He pushed the chair back and stood, bending backwards slightly, his back cracked loudly and he let out a satisfied groan. He walked around his desk and out of the office, he walked up the stairs and into his and Iruka's bedroom, he saw that a trail of clothes were on the floor and they lead to a door that was open slightly, he felt himself stir in his pants at the thought of a naked, wet and flushed Iruka. He quickly began to tug at his clothes as he walked to the door, as he neared he heard the tell tail noise of water hitting glass, grinning as he pulled off his mask he dropped it on the floor and pulled the door open. When he walked into the bathroom he groaned slightly, Iruka had his back to him and he was humming to himself, he swung his hips slightly and Kakashi couldn't take it. He walked over to the shower and pulled the glass door open; he slid his arms around Iruka's waist and chuckle when he tensed,

"Morning Ruka" Kakashi murmured into Iruka's shoulder and pressed a kiss to it.

Iruka sighed and leaned back into his lovers embrace, "you didn't come to bed last night"

"I fell asleep in the office"

Iruka hmmed and said "Im surprised you don't have a stiff neck"

"I do, but that's not the only thing that's stiff" Kakashi whispered huskily against Iruka's ear and rolled his hips forward.

Iruka moaned as he felt Kakashi rub up against his ass, he instinctively rolled his hips back, drawing a loud moan from the man behind him. Iruka turned in Kakashi's arms and kissed him hard on the mouth, he ran his hands through the long wet strands of Kakashi's hair. Kakashi ran his hands down Iruka's sides and gripped his hips and pulled them closer together, there members brushed against each other and they moaned into each others mouths, Kakashi pulled back and began to pepper kisses on Iruka's jaw and down his neck, he began to suck on Iruka's Adams apple, this made Iruka moan loudly.

"Kashi, want you"

Kakashi growled and reached over and turned the shower off, he grabbed Iruka's hand and pulled him out of the shower, they walked out into the bedroom and Kakashi turned around, pulled Iruka to him, and attacked his mouth. Iruka moaned loudly into Kakashi's mouth when he felt Kakashi run his hands down his back and massage his ass. Iruka pushed Kakashi backwards until he fell onto the bed; Iuka straddled his hips, all without breaking the kiss. Iruka rolled his hips down, grinding his ass on Kakashi's member making the white haired man moan. Using his fast reflexes, Kakashi flipped them over and positioned himself above Iruka, Iruka squeaked as his head hit the pillows. Kakashi lent down on his forearms so his chest was touching his lovers, both men sighed at the skin-to-skin contact; it was something both men have been craving for weeks. Kakashi lent down and kissed Iruka softly on the lips, Iruka sighed and deepened the kiss and ran his hands down Kakashi's back and rested them on the mans ass, gripping the firm globes he pulled Kakashi closer to him, the action made there arousals rub together making them both moan, Kakashi rolled his hips down again, this made Iruka throw his head back and moan deeply in his throat, Kakashi began to pepper kisses down his neck and onto Iruka's chest, he stopped at a nipple and took it into his mouth, nipping and sucking on it as he reached up with his other hand and twisted the other one. Iruka bit his lip to try to stop the moans from spilling out, his body was over sensitized, and he hadn't been touched like this in weeks, Kakashi continued down his body, kissing, licking and nipping at the tanned skin as he made his decent to Iruka's aching cock. Kakashi bit down on Iruka's hip, leaving his teeth marks in the skin, Iruka let out a pained whine so Kakashi licked it in apology. Kakashi continued downward until Iruka's cock was in front of him, he darted his tongue out to catch a bead of precome that had built up on the head of Iruka's cock. Iruka's hips bucked at the small touch of Kakashi's tongue, he could feel Kakashi's warm breath hitting the head of his cock, Iruka whined, trying to get Kakashi's attention. Kakashi looked up and smirked at his needy lover, he darted his tongue out and poked the slit of his lovers cock making Iruka buck his hips to get more of the feeling,

"Please, Kashi, Please" Iruka begged

Groaning slightly at his lovers begging, Kakashi grabbed his lovers cock and brought his head down, he opened the mouth and guided Iruka's cock into his mouth, Kakashi sucked on the tip of it, humming at the taste of Iruka's precome spreading over his tongue. The vibrations running through his cock made Iruka moan deeply and loudly, he bucked his hips to get Kakashi to take him further. Breathing heavily through his nose, Kakashi relaxed his throat and took Iruka further, drawing a deep moan from his lover, Kakashi swallowed causing the muscles in his throat to contract around Iruka's cock, Iruka moaned and thrust into Kakashi's mouth, Kakashi hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, Iruka threw his head back and moaned loudly. Kakashi felt Iruka grip his hair and pull his head up, he let Iruka's cock fall from his mouth with a slight popping sound, Iruka pulled him up to his mouth and kissed him hard, Iruka could taste himself in Kakashi's mouth but he couldn't bring himself to care, he pulled away panting and said,

"I need you, inside of me, now"

Kakashi groaned and brought his hand up to Iruka's mouth; Iruka gripped his wrist and parted his lips, allowing three of Kakashi's fingers to enter his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the digits in his mouth, coating them heavily with saliva. Kakashi pulled his fingers free from Iruka's mouth and trailed them down his body, leaving a wet trail behind them. When he reached Iruka's groin, Iruka spread his legs slightly, leaving his puckered entrance on show for his lover, Kakashi growled slightly and ran his wet fingers around Iruka's entrance making the tanned male mewl at the feeling, Kakashi pushed his finger in with very little resistance, Kakashi pumped his finger in and out for a few minutes then added the second, he twisted ,scissored and crooked them every so often, trying to find that bundle of nerves that will make his love see stars, and judging by the loud shout of "Oh f-fuck" that came from his lover, he found it. Iruka began thrusting his hips down onto Kakashi's fingers, trying to get more of that feeling, as much as he loved Kakashi fucking him with his fingers, he wanted his lover in him, now.

" Kashi, that's enough, please"

Kakashi looked up at his lover, taking in the blush that spread across his nose and down onto his chest,

"Your not stretched enough Ruka, I don't want to hurt you"

"Kakashi, now" Iruka demanded

Kakashi sighed and pulled his fingers out of his lover, spitting on his hand, he slicked himself up and positioned himself at his lover's entrance, he lent over his lover, bracing himself on his hands on each side of his lovers head, and he locked eyes with his lover and began to push in slowly. Iruka groaned as the head of Kakashi's cock pushed past the ring of resistance, he gripped onto Kakashi's shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the pale skin, Iruka let out a loud moan once Kakashi's hips met his and the head of his cock brushed his prostate, Kakashi paused and waited for Iruka to adjust to having his cock in his ass. When Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist and rolled his hips, Kakashi knew it was time to move, he pulled out slowly, until the head of his cock was left in Iruka, he thrust back in and Iruka cried out when Kakashi hit his prostate head on. Iruka raked his nails down Kakashi's back as the man began to thrust into him faster, Iruka lifted his hips to meet Kakashi's. Kakashi lent down and kissed Iruka sloppily, Kakashi pulled back and said,

"Ive missed…hmmm seeing you like this"

"Me too, nghn, don't stop….go faster" Iruka moaned out

"Your wish, is my command"

With that Kakashi sped up his thrusts, nailing Iruka's prostate with deadly accuracy , Iruka cried out in ecstasy, Iruka could feel the burn in his stomach, the more Kakashi hit his prostate the more it would burn, hotter and hotter until he felt like he would combust. Kakashi could feel his lover's passage flutter around him, he could tell Iruka was close, just by the fluttering, he could feel the burn in his own stomach become almost unbearable. Iruka's legs tightened around his waist, the heels of his feet pushing into his ass to draw him deeper,

"Close, so closeeee" Iruka cried out the last word as his prostate was struck.

The sweat pooled on there bodies, it made it hard for Iruka to keep a grip on Kakashi, Iruka dug his nails into the muscles on Kakashi's back, his hips began to arch off the bed and his cock began to twitch. His moans had become louder more throaty, one more strike to his prostate was all it took, his back arched off the bed and his nails raked down Kakashi's back as he came, Kakashi's name left his lips in a broken prayer. Feeling his lover's passage clamp down on him tore Kakashi's orgasm from him, snapping his hips to his lovers one last time, Kakashi came hard and deep into his lover, with a gasp of Iruka's name on his lips.

All the energy that was keeping Kakashi above his lover disappeared and he collapsed onto his lovers chest, not caring that Iruka's cooling come was between them or that they were sweaty, it seemed that Iruka didn't care either, both men lay panting, silly grins rested on their lips. Some time passed before Kakashi pulled his softened cock out of Iruka, who cringed when his come followed. The lovers lay next to each other, staring at each other; Kakashi was the fist to break the silence,

"God I missed that"

Iruka chuckled "Me too, at least we didn't get cock blocked again"

To that Kakashi full out laughed, he laughed like this for a full minute before he calmed himself down,

" I think we should shower"

Iruka agreed.

* * *

"When's the rest of the team coming" Iruka asked as he cooked breakfast

Kakashi shrugged and sat down at the dining table "Tsunade said they were coming today, she didn't specific what time though"

Iruka hummed and began to dish out the breakfast, which consisted of pancakes and fresh fruit. Iruka walked over to Kakashi with a slight limp, and placed the plate in front of the white haired man and sat across from him. The morning dragged on and the two went over their mission and other details,

"Im a gang leader who's just gotten out of jail for a drug bust, while I was gone, my lover was leading the gang. In my absence a war broke out with the different gangs and they tired to take over" Kakashi said and looked at Iruka,

" Im your lover and right hand man, I help you make decisions on who to send to what turf and such. We've been together for 4 years, wow, your boss does pay attention, anyway, while you were in jail I ran things, like a good right hand man would. Only things went pear shaped and the other gangs started a war for turf, except Orochimaru"

Kakashi nodded "Right, so we have to make Orochimaru trust us enough for us to be able to take him out, that won't be an easy job, like I said he's a genius and will know if we try to take him out to early. Orochimaru will have hardened criminals in his gang and they wont hesitate to kill us if the think someone is threatening their boss. We can only hope we can get Orochimaru to trust us enough to let his guard down"

Just as Iruka was about to comment there was a knock on the door,

"That must be them, wait here ill get it," Kakashi said

A few minutes later, Kakashi walked back into the kitchen with eleven other people following him, Iruka turned to Kakashi,

"Iruka, this bunch of misfits are Konoha 11"

Iruka looked at the group there were four girls and seven boys and a dog. Iruka looked at Kakashi he pointed to each as he introduced them; he introduced the seven boys first,

"This is Shino Aburme, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock lee, Shikamaru Nara and lastly Naruto Uzumaki"

Iruka looked over the boys and took in their features so he could remember each of them; Shino had fair skin, brown busy hair and was the tallest of the group. Choji had brown hair and had red swirl tattoos on his cheeks. Neji had black hair, which Iruka guessed was tied back but a few strands framed his face and had very peculiar eyes. Kiba had messy brown hair and red fang tattoos on his cheeks. Rock had rather bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut. Shikamaru had brown eyes and a spiky ponytail. Iruka's eyes finally landed on the last of the boys, Naruto he had short spiky blond hair, tanned skin and blue eyes and whisker like scars on his cheeks. Iruka nodded to each of them in greeting, each of them nodded back. Kakashi continued introducing the four girls,

"These lovely but deadly ladies are, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, TenTen and Ino Yamanaka"

Iruka looked at the girls and did what he did with the boys; Sakura had bright pink hair, green eyes and fair skin. Hinata had a striking resemblance to Neji, except her hair was dark blue. TenTen had dark brown hair styled in two buns on the top of her head with a small-fringed bang and had steel grey eyes, Iruka's eyes landed on Ino, she had long blond hair in a high ponytail with bangs covering her right eye, she also had blue eyes. He smiled at the girls and got one back of each in return.

Iruka looked at the dog that was next to Kiba,

"And who's the dog" he asked.

Said dog walked over to him and nudged his hand with his nose, Iruka smiled and scratched the dog behind his ears.

"That furball would be Akamaru, he's Kiba's"

Akamaru had white fur and a brown nose; he also had brown markings on his ears and round his mouth.

"Now that introductions are done, you lot go put your stuff away and get settled, then well talk" Kakashi said and the group left, Akamaru followed moments after.

Iruka stood from the chair, walked over to Kakashi, and wrapped his arms around his waist, sighing when he felt Kakashi wrap his arms around his back,

"Do you trust them?" Iruka asked feeling uneasy about the others.

"With my life" Kakashi replied and tightened his grip on Iruka

Nodding into Kakashi's chest, he said "Then I do too"

* * *

So there it is, let me know what you think in that box down there * points to box* yep that one right there. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, ill try to update again soon,

until next time my Scarecrow's and Dolphin's.

Meesh :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Scarecrows and Dolphins...How are you all? sorry for the long gap between updates. College has started up again :( so work has been coming out of my eyes. Half of this chapter was written days ago, just haven't had time to continue it. but now its done :3. Thankyou to everyone who has followed/ faved/read and reviewed it means allot to me . so any how on with the story :3

Warnings- same as first chapter

Disclaimer- i do not own and i never will

please enjoy, Scarecrows and Dolphins

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka sat in the living room on the large corner sofa, with the rest of the group, except Naruto who chose to sit on the floor with Akamaru. The file that Kakashi had brought with him was open on the coffee table and the pieces of paper with in it were spread out. The picture of Orochimaru and his right hand man, Kabuto, were in the middle for everyone to memorize. Iruka shifted slightly to get more comfortable, he lent against Kakashi slightly, feeling the warmth come off the man he let out a small sigh. Iruka felt Kakashi's arm slid around his shoulder and pull him closer to himself. Kakashi looked around the room and said,

"So, what has Tsunade told you about Orochimaru?"

"She told us that the bastard had a lot of money that no one knew where it came from," answered Naruto. "She also told us that he had eyes and ears everywhere and that he ran drugs to each of the gangs across the city" Naruto sat up straighter "how much did she tell you, Kakashi"

"Not enough clearly" Kakashi sighed "you all know your covers correct" they nodded " Good, for this to work, no one can break cover at any time, not even when were alone"

"Why not when were alone" Sakura asked

"We will have to invite Orochimaru for a business meeting eventually, we will have to try and convince him that we want to do business, no doubt he'll plant a couple of bugs in the house , if we break cover at any point he'll either go into hiding or kill us all"

" How do we convince him to come for a meeting, its not like we can walk into his territory and be all, hey our boss just got out of jail and he would like to talk business. All that will get us is a bullet in the brain," Naruto said

This earned him a chuckle from Kakashi, "you make a valid point Naruto, but that's where you lot come in"

A chorus of "Huh" was heard off the group and Kakashi looked at Iruka, and Iruka was staring right back at him, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"What Kakashi is trying to say is that you'll have to spread the word of him being out"

"How do we do that?" Ino asked

Iruka sighed feeling a headache starting in the back of his head and said, "Easy, you have to go to each gang in the city and spread the word, making sure to pay special attention to Orochimaru's territory, it's the only way to get the word to him without being killed"

The group nodded in understanding and began to get up to leave the room when Kakashi stopped them,

"No one goes anywhere alone, go in three groups of four and make sure to have a weapon on you, and watch each others back"

A loud chorus of "hai" rang through the emptying room. Kakashi and Iruka stayed seated, Iruka lent heavily on Kakashi, he rested his head on Kakashi's chest and sighed. Iruka snuggled into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi reached up and pulled the ribbon from Iruka's hair, letting the brown locks fall to his shoulders. Kakashi began to run his hands through Iruka's hair and Iruka sighed happily, as the fingers began to massage his head and the throbbing in the back of his head began to dull.

"Regretting your decision yet Ruka" Kakashi asked quietly

" No"

Kakashi closed his eyes as he felt Iruka relax into him more. Both men eventually fell asleep, Iruka smiled in his sleep,with his hand over Kakashi's heart and with Kakashi's fingers buried in his hair.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Akamaru walked through the bustling town of Orochimaru's sector, the noise coming from the people around was almost deafening, people shouting at other stall or shop owners and cusses coming from people being banged into. There were stalls lining the sides of the street, most were covered in food and others had knock off jewelry. From years of being undercover Naruto knew that inside some of the jewelry was drugs of some sort, weather it be pure uncut drugs or drugs mixed with god knows how many chemicals, Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around his eyes looking for someone who could get the information to Orochimaru fast, on the corner of the street he saw a man with ash grey hair standing with his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall. He watched as a young woman approached him, the woman looked shaky and jittery. The ash haired man pushed off the wall and began talking to the woman. Naruto watched as the man's hand came from his pocket, in the mans fingers was a small clear bag filled with white power, the man looked around and Naruto recognized him as Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto due to the glasses surrounding his eyes. The sun glinted off the classes causing his eyes to be invisible to Naruto, but he knew it was him, the image of the man was engrained in his head. Naruto smirked and looked to the others,

"Oi, I found a way to get info to the boss man"

Kiba looked at him "How?"

Naruto nodded forward slightly, just enough for the others to see. Shino and Kiba followed his line of sight and Kiba grinned,

"So that's the snake's rat"

Naruto chuckled "where'd you think of that"

"Well Orochimaru kinda looks like a snake sooo.." Kiba replied

The three men watched as Kabuto and the woman made the exchange. Once it was done Kabuto went back to leaning on the wall. Naruto looked at the other two and said,

" So here's the plan, im gonna be a junkie and your going to come over and act all pissed that im buying again, especially from a rival gang. Watch for the fingers on my right hand to twitch "

"You sure that's safe?" Shino asked

"It's the best bet we've got"

Shino nodded and Naruto nodded back and began to walk over to Kabuto. Naruto made himself twitch every so often. He walked over to Kabuto who noticed him and pushed off the wall, Naruto stopped in front of him; he looked to the side and twitched his fingers on his right hand and they began to walk over. Naruto looked back at Kabuto and said,

"20 of frosting"

Kabuto nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a baggy slightly fuller than the one Naruto saw him sell to the young woman. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a 20 and passed it over to Kabuto, just as he took the baggy into his hand, Kiba reached him and slapped it from his hand, causing it to fall on the floor.

" What the Fuck Naruto!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru growled at him while Shino frowned at him but kept his eyes on Kabuto.

" K-Kiba, I —" Naruto stuttered

"What the fuck are you doing buying? I thought you were clean"

"I need it man, just once more I promise" Naruto said

Naruto began to lean down to pick up the baggy, he took it in his hand and Kiba grabbed the top of his arm and said,

"The boss is gonna be so fucking pissed, you were clean while he was in the pen but now he's out your using again, if Kakashi doesn't kill you I will!" Kiba snapped

Shino watched Kabuto's reaction, the mans eyebrows had rose slightly and there was a small smirk on his lips, Shino looked back at the other two of his team and said,

"Just because we've been underground for a couple off years doesn't mean you can break the rules." Shino seethed "You know buying from a rival gang is against the rules, and is punishable by death. I will not be surprised if Kakashi does kill you for betraying his trust. Kiba get Naruto and take him home, ill follow behind you with Akamaru, in case he tries to run for it"

Kiba nodded and dragged a struggling Naruto off, with Akamaru following behind with Shino the left an amused Kabuto behind them once they were out of ear shot, Kiba let go of Naruto's arm. Naruto grinned at them,

" So you think it worked, and nice job guys"

" I think we relayed enough information to make Orochimaru curious" Shino said

Naruto nodded and said, "now that's done, lets go home"

Kiba and Shino nodded and Akamaru barked in agreement.

* * *

Orochimaru sat on his throne like chair his waist length black hair fell across his shoulders. His golden eyes fell to the figure knelt before him. Orochimaru ran his eyes over the figure; the figure had ash grey hair and onyx eyes, eyes that were surrounded by black rimmed glasses,

"Ah Kabuto, you have news for me I hope"

"That I do, it seems like a gang that was underground has resurfaced"

Orochimaru raised a sleek eyebrow" Do tell"

Kabuto leaned back on his hunches and said, "It seems like their leader, Kakashi, if I remember correctly, has just gotten out of jail"

"How did you come about this information Kabuto?"

"one of their members tried to buy some product off me earlier on today, the others who he was with got pissed, and said that there boss will kill him if he found out he was buying from a rival gang, and a black haired kid said that they were underground for a while, and wouldn't be surprised if their leader killed him for betraying his trust"

Orochimaru tapped his fingers on the arm on the chair, his eyes locked with Kabuto's and he said, "Interesting, Kabuto I want you to go to the other gangs in the city and find out all you can about this mysterious Kakashi"

Kabuto got up off the floor and bowed to his leader; he turned on his heel and walked out of the room leaving Orochimaru alone to ponder.

* * *

All of Konoha11 made it back to the house a little past three in the afternoon. They walked into the house to freshly cooked food and they all bustled to the kitchen. Kakashi was sat at the head of the table and Iruka was sat on his right, they were both eating a mixture of food. Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly and Iruka looked up at him causing him to blush, the rest of the group laughed,

" Foods on the counter, dig in" Iruka said and they all rushed over filling their plates, Kiba filled a extra one for Akamaru.

They all sat around the table eating, the team told them about what had went on during the day and how Naruto, Kiba and Shino had spoke to Orochimaru's right hand man. They eventually started telling stories from past missions and on ridiculous covers . At one point Iruka had tears running down his cheeks from laughter, he laughed so much he fell off his chair, even on the floor the dolphin was in hysterics.

Once everyone had calmed down and they had finished eating, they sat in the living room with the fire on drinking hot chocolate.

" So, how long have you been with Kakashi?" Sakura asked Iruka

Iruka smiled up at Kakashi, "Four years"

"How did you meet" Ino asked curious

"I was working a company that Kakashi was undercover in, He was CEO of the company and I was secretary. We started talking and going for lunch together and we eventually started dating. I didn't know Kakashi was undercover at the time, not until his rivals tried to assassinate me while we were at dinner" Iruka felt Kakashi wince at the memory and he rubbed a hand over his chest " so Kakashi had to break cover and I demanded to know what was going on, and he told me. He thought that I would hate him for not telling me the truth, but in all honesty I couldn't be angry at him, he was trying to keep me safe"

The team stared at the couple as they looked into each other's eyes. The group looked around and they had all mad a vow there and then, they would protect them both with their lives, they had been there just a day but they already felt like Iruka was one of the family, they would learn how valuable he could be.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed the chapter, i dont know when ill update again but ill try to soon, i promise. please leave me a review and tell me what you thought :3.

Until next time Scarecrow's and Dolphins

Meesh :3


	5. Chapter 5

HI Scarecrows and Dolphins, i can see that its been a while and im soooo sorry, college has been a bitch! ive had this chapter sitting on my laptop, half finished for weeks. soo i hope that youve all be good and been being awesome dolphins and scarecrows!

On with the story.

Warnings: same as previous chapters

Disclaimer: i do not and never will own any of the characters...

please enjoy :)

* * *

The months had begun to fade into each other; the group of people living in the house together had begun to fall into a routine. I would wake early and make breakfast for the 'kids' as I began to call them. I would make sure there was plenty of food for each of them to have more than one helping. As the day wore on I would spar with other members of the group, most of them were surprised at what I knew, and I told them that living with a spy had its benefits. I, Kakashi and other members of the group would go into the different territories and have meetings with the other gang leaders, we would try to convince them to join with us in trading and such, but nine times out of ten, they would refuse, one of the gangs got territorial about their land, and attacked our small group, Neji was injured badly and we were reassigned a new member, Saskue Uchiha. As of yet we hadn't made it into Orochimaru's sector, were waiting for the right time to approach the man with the offer.

Right now im lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, listening to my lover's quiet breaths as he slept peacefully next to me. For the past couple of days I found it hard to get more than four hours sleep, my mind didn't want to shut off. Even as I slept I was plagued with images of Kakashi and the others dying and I would wake with a cold layer of sweat covering my skin. The night after the incident with Neji, Kakashi had found me sitting under the spray of a freezing cold shower staring at my hands; to this day, I can still feel the heavy, sticky feel of Neji's blood coating my hands. Shaking my head to rid my self of the memory, I looked at the clock and it was 6:30. I pulled myself out of bed, showered and went downstairs to start breakfast for the group. An hour later, the food was finished and the group had begun to make its way into the kitchen in dribs and drabs. The first two down were Naruto and Saskue; I smirked slightly as I saw Naruto walking with a slight limp, my eyes locked with Saskue's onyx ones and we shared a knowing look. They piled there plates with food and sat down at the table, after about twenty minutes the rest of the group were sat at the table with their plates piled high with food and steaming mugs of coffee in front of them. I jumped slightly as pale arms slipped around my waist and I was pulled back against a warm, firm chest, I felt Kakashi place a kiss on the back of my neck, he had stopped wearing his mask around the house because the group had been living together for a while, I hummed in pleasure as he peppered kisses to my shoulder,

"Good morning Kashi"

"Good" Kiss "Morning" Kiss "Ruka" Kiss

I turned in his arms so I could kiss him properly; I felt his tongue invade my mouth almost instantly. The kiss wasn't hungry or needy. It was slow and filled with passion and love, I pulled back and placed a kiss on his nose and said,

" I love you"

" I love you too"

I hugged him tightly and rested my head on his chest. I eventually turned back around and fixed me and Kakashi a plate I was too preoccupied with putting the food on the plate, that I didn't notice how much of a family we looked like until I looked up and saw Kakashi sat at the head of the table. Kakashi's eyes were lit with happiness and love for each of the people sat around the table, he was laughing at Naruto pouting, Kakashi looked at me and our eyes locked and he grinned at me and I grinned back and said,

"Now now Kashi, play nice with the children"

"Yeah Dad, play nice" Naruto said which caused the rest of the group to laugh at the look on Kakashi's face at being called Dad.

The day was uneventful and Lunch came quickly, I placed the food down in front of Kakashi , and sat down in the seat that they had left for me. I looked around the table, looking at each of my family members with a smile on my face. I watched as Sakura, Hinata, TenTen and Ino flirted with Kiba, Shikamaru, Rock and Shino while Choji shoveled food into his mouth. I looked over to Saskue and Naruto and saw the loving looks that they were giving each other; I saw Naruto's cheeks flame at something Saskue had just whispered into his ear. I finally drew my eyes to my lover and saw him looking at me, I placed my hand over his and he interlocked our fingers and rubbed my thumb with his.

"I don't think we will have to go look to hard for a family," I said to him

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "Whys that?"

"Because we already have one"

As I said that, the others had stopped talking and looked at Kakashi and me, Sakura suddenly jumped up out of her chair and ran into the kitchen and opened a cupboard and took out thirteen glasses, she motioned TenTen over to help her with the glasses, Sakura reached under the counter into the mini fridge for the alcohol and pulled out a bottle of champagne. The two girls grabbed the glasses and Sakura brought over the champagne. She popped the cork for it once she reached the table and began to pour it into the glasses, TenTen passed a glass to each person, once she was done she stayed stood at the end of the table, she lifted her glass and said,

"I would like to make a toast, to family"

Each person stood and lifted their glasses, looking at Kakashi and me,

"To family" they all said

I looked at Kakashi and we raised our glasses, said "to family", and took a sip.

Through out the day Kakashi would appear and disappear into his office, now and then I would hear his voice raise as he argued with the person on the other end of the phone, I walked closer to the door and heard him shout.

"I don't care, figure it out!" and a phone was slammed down. I waited a second before knocking on the door, all I got was a grunt and I walked in. closing the door behind me I looked to my lover. His head was rested in his hands, I could see how tight and tense his shoulders were, I slowly walked over to him and around his desk, I ran my hands over his shoulders and began to massage them for him I heard him groan at the feel of my fingers pushing into his muscles,

"What happened Kashi?" I asked

"The fucking idiots at the warehouse are the problem, the west district brought some weapons to sell, but the idiots at the warehouse lost the trading slip so they refused to sell them"

I sighed and pressed my fingers deeper into his shoulders, being here over the past few months has took its toll on all of us, especially Kakashi, he had to keep up appearances while we could relax while he was dealing with business, on the rare occasion that they were brought back to the office, we really didn't have to act any different.

" hey, why do you go lie down for a while and try to relax" I said to him

Kakashi shook his head and I tightened my grip on his shoulders, "come on you've had a long day baby, ill wake you in a few hours. Ill even go down to the market and pick up the ingredients for your favorite meal" I reasoned

I felt his shoulders sag in defeat and I let go of his shoulders and he pushed the chair back, he turned to me and I pressed a kiss to his cheek and said, "Go ill wake you when your food is done"

With that, Kakashi shuffled out of the room. I sighed, pressed my fingers into my eyes, and walked out of the room.

Normal POV

Iruka walked through the farmer's market, he took a deep breath the aroma of the fresh herbs around him filled his senses. The sun warmed his skin as he walked around , a cool breeze blew through his hair, this made a shiver run down his back as the breeze cooled his head down, he walked over to a stall and picked up a relatively large egg plant, he smiled at the young woman selling them as he passed it to her, she put it in a bag and he paid. Walking further into the farmers market, he could feel eyes on his back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and goosebumps prickled his skin, he slipped his hand into his pant pocket and gripped the handle of the kunai in his pocket, call him old fashioned but he liked the way it felt in his palm, it felt like it belonged there. He walked further into the farmers market and stopped at a fountain, he looked around and no one was in sight so he sat on the edge of it, minutes later a man sat next to him. Iruka shifted his eyes slightly and looked over the man, he was dressed in a pair of blue stone washed levi jeans and a black wife beater with a leather jacket over the top of it, his light grey hair was held down with a blue bandanna, the mans eyes shifted and they were onyx black, Iruka set his jaw and sat up slightly, he put on a tough exterior but on the inside he was freaking out.

"You were following me, why?" Iruka demanded.

This drew a chuckle from the other man, "your very observant, Iruka"

Iruka stiffened at hearing his name said by this stranger a man who he had never seen before said his name like he was his friend, his hand tightened around the kunai in his pocket, he slowly began to pull it out of his pocket, just as the handle was out of his pocket a hand grabbed his wrist in a bruising grip, the man looked at him and the mans eyes roamed over his face and body like a piece of meat. Iruka saw a hint of lust pass through the mans eyes,

"Don't do that, Iruka; don't want you hurting your pretty little self"

"Bite me asshole, what the hell do you want" Iruka bit back, tugged his wrist free, and let the kunai slide back into his pocket

The man laughed sharply, this made Iruka flinch, "Oh I like you Iruka you've got some spunk, but that can wait till we have a little bit more privacy, my boss wants a meeting with yours"

"And you had to stalk me just to tell me that"

"Its not like I could just walk up to the door now could I"

Iruka stood up and began to walk away," ill let my boss know" he said with out turning back, he could still feel the mans eyes on his back, he felt his body stiffen when he heard the man shout, " ill be seeing you and that ass real soon Iruka"

Iruka was still shaken when he got home, he closed the front door, lent back against it, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and he jumped when he heard Kakashi's voice he thought that he would still be asleep,

"Ruka, you okay"

Iruka shook his head and Kakashi walked over to him, took Iruka's face in his hands, and rubbed his fingers over Iruka's cheekbones,

"What happened Ruka?"

"I had someone approach me, he knew my name Kashi," Iruka said with wide eyes.

Kakashi could feel his lover shaking under his hands, Iruka hadn't had anyone approach him about business before, and it was always Kakashi or the others. Kakashi pulled Iruka to him and rested his lovers head over his heart; he heard the plastic bag drop to the floor and felt Iruka's hands grab his shirt in a death grip,

"Ruka, what else did he say" Kakashi asked quietly

"He said that his boss wanted to meet with you"

Kakashi ran his hands down his lovers back and tightened his grip on the smaller man, Iruka stepped forward and rested his weight on his lover,

"Did he say who is boss was" a head shake from Iruka was his answer

"What did this man look like?"

"Light grey hair, black eyes, pale skin, wore a blue bandanna"

"Mizuki, he works for Orochimaru"

Iruka nodded and closed his eyes and let Kakashi hold him against his body, he took a deep breath, and breathing in the calming scent that was his lover, Iruka sighed and pulled himself tighter to Kakashi. He felt Kakashi press his lips to his hair and tighten his arms around him, this stood like this for a while until Iruka relaxed. When they eventually pulled away, Iruka asked Kakashi to take the bag that he had from the farmers market into the kitchen and he went to shower.

The burning hot water ran down Iruka's back and loosened his tense muscles; Iruka let the water pelt his back and the back of his head, plastering his hair to the sides of his face. He watched the water disappear down the drain taking the stress of the day with it. Twenty minutes passed and he stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and grabbed another for his hair. He walked into his bedroom, towel drying his hair as he went; he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it open, he reached forward with his empty hand and grabbed a pair of sweats. He turned and kicked the door shut and threw the sweats onto the bed, he walked over to the draws and went to Kakashi's t-shirt draw and pulled it open and pulled out a white long sleeve t-shirt. He closed it with his elbow and walked over to the bed and threw the towel onto it, he reached down and tugged the towel free from his waist and it pooled at his feet, he reached over and grabbed the sweats, he balanced on one foot as he pulled one leg on the he did it to the other. He reached over and grabbed the shirt and pulled it on, he brought his hands up to his nose and took a deep breath, smelling Kakashi on the shirt he smiled. He walked out of the room, his feet making quiet padding noises as he walked down the stairs, and he shivered slightly as the cold wood touched his feet. He walked through the living room and heard a loud racket coming from the kitchen; he pushed the door open and saw the girls in the kitchen cooking while the boys were sat at the table playing cards, he looked around and his eyes locked with Kakashi's, said man stood and walked over to him and slid an arm around his shoulder and pulled him towards the table. Kakashi sat and pulled Iruka into his lap, Iruka lent against the mans chest with his ear over Kakashi's heart, he looked up to Kakashi and asked,

"Why are the girls cooking?"

"I told them about the rough day you've had and they offered to cook" Kakashi replied.

Kakashi picked up his cards, Iruka snuggled into his chest, and slung his legs over the side of the chair, he helped Kakashi with playing cards. Dinner had been an eventful one with Sakura throwing a bread roll at Naruto for belching at the table, causing everyone to go into hysterics, even Saskue laughed a little. Once dinner was over, Iruka felt lighter and more relaxed, as of now he lay with his head on Kakashi's chest while the man played with his hair. Iruka closed his eyes and felt his body relax, as he began to fall asleep, he felt Kakashi press a kiss to his forehead and tighten his arms around him, Iruka snuggled further into Kakashi's chest as sleep took over.

* * *

soooo, what did you think? terrible, bad, good? let me know in that box down below :)

i dont know when i will update next but it shall be soon i promise, i will not abandon this fic!

i hope you all liked this chapter!

Until next time Scarecrow's and Dolphins

Meesh :3


End file.
